REWRITE: Stronger
by DarkestDemonsInTheSoul
Summary: This is exactly what the title says! Now... It is honestly just a copy-pasted version of the original 'Stronger', however I added more dialogue and in some cases, I'll add more scenes and go more in depth :) So by all means, come on and give it a try! I promise it won't bite X3
1. Chapter 1

Amaimon sat on top of the beast he had killed quite a while back with his pet, Behemoth, next to him. Amaimon just sat there, staring down at the demons with his usual emotionless look.

_Why am I ranked 7th strongest... Is it because of my physical strength? My willpower? Both...? Unlike Rin, I don't let my emotions get in the way... Why is he ranked higher than I am? I can understand why Aniue is, but Rin...  
_

Amaimon brought his thumb up to his lip and nibbled on his long nail. His gaze got slightly angrier.

_I bet it's because he is Satan's offspring. That's the only reason. It has to be. I can easily defeat him in a hand to hand fight, even though he's a supposed demon prince like I am. If he didn't cheat and use his sword, I could defeat him. He's weak, in both physical and mental strength. I am stronger than him, I know it! Now, there's only one problem. How can i defeat him even when he's using the Kurikara...  
_

Behemoth felt his master's soul waver a bit and looked to him in confusion. Amaimon didn't move. Behemoth tilted his head and jumped on Amaimon's lap.

Amaimon blinked a couple times before smiling softly and started to pet Behemoth. His pet leaned into his hand and stared at Amaimon.

"Behemoth... Do you think I am strong?" Amaimon asked absently.

Behemoth nodded eagerly. "What about being stronger than Rin? What do you think about that?"

Behemoth looked up in thought for a second before nodding slowly.

Amaimon narrowed his eyes. "Are you just nodding because you know that's what I want to hear? I want your honest opinion. Now why don't you talk to me?"

Behemoth nodded again and started to talk through telepathy. "Yes master, I do think you are stronger than Rin. However... As long as Rin has the Kurikara, you will not be stronger than him. That thing is a demon slaying sword, and you are a demon prince. It is pretty much impossible to defeat him." Behemoth answered.

Amaimon nodded and continued to bite his thumbnail. "That's what I thought. How can I beat him when he uses the Kurikara..." Amaimon mumbled.

Behemoth bounced around eagerly. "By becoming stronger and using a weapon of your own! That is a good way to win!" Behemoth shouted in excitement.

"A weapon huh... I'm assuming you mean yourself?" Amaimon asked. Behemoth nodded again and tugged on the chain wrapping on Amaimon's hand.

"Come master! You can train in Assiah! Maybe you could battle Rin and analyze his movements! Or watch first, then battle!" Behemoth shouted eagerly again.

Amaimon stumbled slightly then got up. "Alright, alright. This is why you're my familiar Behemoth." Amaimon smirked and then proceeded to go to Assiah.

This should be interesting...

* * *

Rin was lounging around in Yukio's class, barely listening to his younger brother.

"...And those are what each meister do. Any questions?" Yukio finished.

Bon raised his hand. "Okumura-sensei... Is it possible to be two meisters at once?" He asked.

Yukio nodded. "It is possible. Very difficult, yes, but it isn't impossible. Any other questions?" Yukio asked the class again. The class stayed silent.

"Ok, now we'll talk about wh-" Yukio was cut off by a loud crashing sound and the building shaking slightly. The class got on alert immediately and looked around in suspicion.

"What was that?" Rin asked, fully awake now.

"I don't know, but let's check it out." Yukio said and cautiously started to open the door. He quickly ran out of the room and looked down both of the hallways.

Everyone else followed and checked out both of the hallways also. There was a pile of rubble down the left hallway and a dust cloud forming. Rin stood next Yukio, who had already drawn a loaded pistol.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Bon asked. The crowd went silent and listened closely.

It was a strange sound, kind of like a shrill, metallic cry. Rin got his sword ready, Shima got his staff ready, Bon and Konekomaru got their hands in a praying position, Izumo cut her finger and got ready to swipe the blood across her paper, Shiemi got a defensive position, and Yukio held his index finger against the trigger.

Quick as lightning, a new looking demon lunged at the group. The demon was a black wolf with black, dead eyes. It had a red X in between it's eyes and a shiny, metal tail. The demon was also very tall, almost hitting the roof.

Rin got his sword out and blocked the demon, since it lunged to him first. The blue flames engulfed him and the sword as the fight begun.

Mephisto had heard the ruckus and watched through the hole in the roof (He was on his floating chair). He watched with a slight smirk. He knew exactly who had caused this, though it was an unusual demon for him to create.

"Where are you Amaimon? You have to be watching." Mephisto called. Amaimon narrowed his eyes and continued to watch, managing to stay hidden. Mephisto chuckled at his childish brother and continued to watch the fight.

Shima widened his eyes and brought his sword up to block the demon's tail that was swinging towards him. Shima got hit, quite roughly I might add, and smashed into the floor. He fell unconscious immediately.

"Shima!" Rin and Bon called at the same time. Rin slashed his sword through the demon's large paw, successfully chopping it off, and ran towards his friend. The demon howled in pain and then started to growl.

Bon 'tched' and turned towards Konekomaru. "Have you seen this demon before?" He asked. Konekomaru shook his head.

"I don't... But wait, this means..." Konekomaru trailed off and looked at the demon fighting Rin.

"Yeah... We don't know it's fatal verse..." Bon clasped his hands together. "Then we'll just have to recite what we know and hope it works!" After that was said, Bon started praying next to Konekomaru. They had to get rid of this demon quickly before everyone got killed.

Rin dragged Shima into the classroom and went back to fighting. Rin went back to back with Yukio as they caught their breath.

"I thought Mephisto said that high level demons couldn't get in!" Rin said in a somewhat panicked tone.

"He did! I have no idea how this one could have gotten in!" Yukio said back, then started shooting the demon's side frantically.

Izumo's foxes both started biting each side of the demon. The demon snarled and shook them off easily.

The demon faced Izumo and quickly hit her with it's hind legs. She screamed in agony as she flew through the classroom wall and also fell unconscious.

Bon and Konekomaru said the last line of whatever they memorized from the Gospel and waited to see if the demon would explode. The demon let out some of it's darkness, but was still standing. Both of them had a shocked expression on their faces. That was they memorized! There was nothing they could now!

Then, when things couldn't possibly get any worse, something shocking happened.

The demon howled as his chopped off paw started to grow back! The last 5 standing widened their eyes for at least the 4th time.

"What?! Is that even legal?!" Rin shouted.

"Apparently.." Yukio answered.

"Nii-chan, let's start tending to the injured." Shiemi whispered to the green man and started to sneak past the demon.

Yukio shot at it multiple times but the demon didn't even flinch. Rin grit his teeth together in frustration and ran forward. He attempted to slash the demon through the middle, but the demon was quick. It flipped over Rin, surprisingly, as Rin did an epic miss.

Mephisto sighed in exasperation. "Amaimon, I'm going to have to get rid of it before it destroys the academy." He said.

"Not yet Aniue, I want to see Rin fight for a little longer." Amaimon finally said.

Mephisto smirked. "Alright, I'll give it 5 more minutes."

The demon turned, trying to knock Rin away with it's iron tail. Rin held up his sword to at least ease the hit.

Rin didn't fall, but he did slide across the floor. The sword cracked again, a tiny crack, but it did crack.

_Dammit, not again... _Rin thought angrily. He ran at the demon again and managed to scrape it's side as it side-stepped again.

"Alright Amaimon, it's time to get rid of it." Mephisto said.

Amaimon sighed dejectedly and sat up from his crouched position. Mephisto turned to the right side of him and smirked a wide smirk. "So that's where you were? Alright then." Mephisto snapped his fingers together.

Rin, Yukio, Konekomaru, and Bon stared in confusion as the demon shot up a load of darkness to the sky. It cried it's ear-splitting shrill cry and then disappeared completely.

Rin immediately collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and panted heavily. Yukio leaned against the wall and panted also. Bon and Konekomaru dropped to their knees and stared at the spot where the demon used to be.

_What just happened?! _They all thought.

Amaimon and Mephisto stood on the roof still. "So Amaimon, what is your reasoning for attacking them?" Mephisto asked.

Amaimon stared at Rin for a minute before turning to him. "Because I want to get stronger. To do that, I have to beat Rin." He said simply and gripped his chains connecting to Behemoth tighter.

Mephisto made a 'hmm' sound. "Ah... So you're jealous?"

Amaimon turned away from Mephisto and walked towards to the edge of the roof. His lip trembled for a second before quickly getting a hold of himself. Behemoth looked to Amaimon in concern.

"No, I am not jealous."

* * *

First, I don't think Behemoth and Amaimon can communicate through telepathy, or if Amaimon is even capable of summoning a demon, but this is a fanfiction for a reason :D We will pretend he can for now...

Song Dedication- Crawl by Breaking Benjamin

Review? Pwease?

~Jay

*EDIT* Hello again! I have nothing better to do with my life and I think I became a slightly better writer since back then, so I'm gonna do another rewrite :D Same thing as the summary may or may not say, this is just copy pasted and it goes more in depth than before (such as final grammar/spelling errors, added dialogue, etc...) So please tell me if it's even a teeny bit better :3


	2. Chapter 2

Rin and the rest of the class was following Yukio away from the damaged part of the building, confusion still clouding their brains. Bon was carrying Shima on his back while Shiemi struggled to keep Izumo on her back. It seemed like every time she walked, Izumo would slide down her back just so Shiemi could haul her back up again.

Well, despite her struggle, at least the injured weren't left there to rot and wait for someone to find them.

"Okumura-sensei, what's going to happen now?" Konekomaru asked.

Yukio sighed. "My best guess is that we will be moved to another classroom while that one is being repaired. If not, then I don't know what we'll do." He answered.

Rin spotted Mephisto walking casually down the corridor, twirling his umbrella and humming some tune. "Hello there! What happened?" Mephisto called/asked.

"What happened..? What happened?! You let a high-level demon inside the building and also let it attack us!" Rin shouted in anger, slowly walking towards this cheeky clown.

Mephisto didn't flinch. "Did I? Well, too late now, right? Is it defeated?" Mephisto turned to Yukio as Rin's jaw dropped.

This guy is seriously hopeless! Rin mentally screamed.

"The demon disappeared, yes. I wouldn't say defeated..." Yukio nervously laughed.

Mephisto shrugged and closed his eyes. "As long as it's gone we're fine. Anyways, it was near your classroom correct?" Yukio nodded. Mephisto opened one eye and smirked. "Then where will you teach?"

Yukio thought about it for a second. "I can always teach from where Rin and I live... We did it for the exwire exam, so I'm sure we can do it again." Yukio suggested. Ignoring the quiet groans of protest, Mephisto nodded.

"Yes... Good suggestion... Might as well." Mephisto turned around, his cape flapping behind him. "I'll get some guys to clean this place up. Now, why don't you finish up your lesson?" Mephisto said and continued walking. The class exchanged a glance before looking forward again to see Mephisto gone.

Yukio blinked at where Mephisto used to be before sighing. "Alright, let's follow his orders." Yukio said and continued walking, the others following him.

Rin walked in silence, surprisingly._ Why did that demon suddenly get in here? More like why did Mephisto let it attack us? He had to have known it was here... I know Mephisto always has a way of doing things roughly, but he wouldn't just create that large and powerful of a demon. It has to be someone else, someone who is more than likely after me._ Rin thought. That may be true, but the question is, who?

He sighed before shaking his head and continuing to walk.

It didn't matter now. Right now, he needed to concentrate on helping his injured friends.

* * *

Amaimon was on the floor in Mephisto's office. He was laying down on his back, eating a lollipop and staring at the ceiling.

_Jealous? How could nii-san say something like that. I'm not jealous! I'm Amaimon, demon king of Earth! I cannot be jealous over a wanna-be demon prince who can't even fight without his sword._ Amaimon thought in slight anger.

Amaimon turned his head to the door as it opened to see Mephisto standing there. "Hello, Aniue." Amaimon greeted, then went back to looking at the ceiling.

"Amaimon... We need to have a serious talk." Mephisto said, that usual evil grin of his replaced with a frown. Amaimon sighed.

"Why? I didn't even do anything." He whined and sat up.

"As much as I enjoyed the fight, I am upset that you decided to attack the whole class and inside of True Cross Academy. If you were testing Rin, then you could have attacked him while he was away from True Cross Academy and on his own. You brought some valuable exorcists into the fight who are injured Amaimon!" Mephisto lectured. Inside of his head, Amaimon was rolling his eyes and moving his mouth to Mephisto's words in mockery.

"You're right, Aniue, I'm sorry." Amaimon said in a monotone voice and lay back down on the floor. Behemoth was next to Amaimon's side, sleeping peacefully.

Mephisto's eye twitched slightly. "No you're not. I'm sick of hearing you say that then doing the same thing another day."

Amaimon narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, I am sorry. But in the heat of battle, I forget. Is that so bad?"

"Yes it is Amaimon!" Mephisto shouted. After that shout, an unfamiliar emotion settled in Amaimon. It wasn't very comfortable... What was it?

In his frustration about not knowing what was happening, Amaimon stood up quickly and faced Mephisto. "Stop yelling at me! You never yell at me, Aniue! I hate it!" Amaimon shouted back. Behemoth slowly opened it's eyes and looked around sleepily.

"Obviously I should because now you're taking me seriously!" Mephisto retorted. Amaimon broke the recently opened lollipop in half in his mouth out of anger. Amaimon turned away from Mephisto and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

While Amaimon most likely doesn't realize it yet, when he goes into the stubborn, defying mood, it means he's upset. Mephisto has been in Assiah for quite a while, so he's come to understand and use human emotions to make him seem more... Human. Obviously, Amaimon has lots of work to do. Mephisto knows Amaimon can't comprehend sadness quite yet, so he replaces that with, "I'm not listening to you, so stop speaking the words that are making me feel bad."

Yes, Mephisto figured all this out in the time that he's known him.

Mephisto calmed down slightly at that action, but he still held that serious frown. "Look Amaimon, if you attack Rin again in True Cross Academy again, I'll put demon barriers around the candy stores." After that statement, Mephisto couldn't help but grin.

Amaimon widened his eyes and spun around. "No, you wouldn't dare!" He said.

"Would I?" Mephisto said with a chuckle. Amaimon's facial expression went back to emotionless. Good, at least he's not upset anymore.

"Fine. I'll attack Rin somewhere else. But don't close the candy shops." Amaimon said before walking out of the office, Behemoth slightly being dragged behind him.

Mephisto sighed and sat down at his desk. He folded his hands and rested his head on them. "I hate it too Amaimon... But I can't risk them taking you away from here and executing you..." He mumbled before starting the preparations for the classroom and hallway to be fixed.

* * *

Amaimon walked away from Mephisto's office. "Behemoth... Where do you want to go now?" He asked. Behemoth shook it's head, indicating that it didn't know.

He sighed heavily before deciding to just go watch Rin. He had nothing else to do, Rin must have something interesting going on.

Amaimon had walked casually through the old dorm house's hallways. "Where are they?" He muttered before opening the door to yet another empty room.

After a while, he approached a door where he heard muffled voices. "Aha!" He said with a grin before pressing his ear against the door.

"And that's all for today's lesson. Tomorrow, report here for class. I'll be sure to notify you guys if something's changed. Don't forget to go visit Kamiki-san and Shima-kun in the hospital. Dismissed." Amaimon heard.

Amaimon quickly ran down the hall when he heard footsteps heading for the door. The last thing he needed was for Mephisto to yell at him again for killing some exwires, self-defense or not...

About 5 minutes later, he knew that only Rin and his brother were left. Amaimon peeked his head from the corner and started to slowly walk towards the room.

"Alright Rin, do your homework please. I need to go out to Shiemi's shop for a little while. If I come back and it's not completed..." Yukio trailed off and glared at Rin. Rin gulped and nodded quickly. He did not feel like getting on Yukio's bad side today. When Yukio's mad, it's like Satan has taken control of his body.

Do you know how terrifying that it?! Rin has feared for his life a couple times!

While Rin was busy thinking about the times Yukio almost strangled him (In Rin's mind, at least), Yukio sighed. He then left the room and was about to leave towards another door across the hall, when he saw something. Yukio turned to look at the figure and blinked a few times.

"Hello." Amaimon said casually. He had nothing against this kid, he hasn't done anything to him yet. Yukio took his glasses off and wiped them, then rubbed his eyes.

"I must be going insane. To actually see Amaimon, the Earth king, casually talking to me and not trying to kill me." Yukio whispered, then continued walking. Amaimon shrugged. So that's the kind of reputation he has?

Can't say he blamed the kid.

When glasses walked through the door with his infinity key, Amaimon the proceeded to walk to the entrance of Rin's room.

"Alright... What are each meister's specialties..? Aw! I knew we went over this in class, why can't I remember?!" Rin yelled. Rin felt freeing cold air being blown on the back of his neck. He jumped up in surprise and held his neck, the fur on his tail standing on end with fear. Rin stared at his "attacker," dumbfounded.

Amaimon picked the piece of paper up and inspected the question. "Even I know this, why is my little brother having such a hard time with it?" Amaimon asked.

"S-Shuddup! I'm not good with homework, alright?!" Rin shouted in his defense. Amaimon slowly took a step forward and continued until he was just inches from Rin's face. Rin slowly began to blush at the close contact. Amaimon leaned down and blew on his neck again. Rin shivered and fell onto his bed.

Amaimon slowly started to grin as Rin glared at him. "What was that for?" Rin asked, trying to sound menacing but he was still shaking from his scare earlier.

"I didn't know you got so scared from that..." Amaimon mumbled. Rin started to protest but quickly shut his mouth when he was face to face with Amaimon again. Rin blushed harder when he felt fangs tickle his ear. Rin shoved Amaimon away from him and stood up, making sure his sword was close by.

"Stop that!" Rin demanded. Amaimon looked unfazed as he looked Rin over.

"So strange... I hate you. I hate you so much, but..." Amaimon shook his head.

"Why are you here? Every time you appear there's bound to be trouble. That trouble being you want to fight me..." Rin said, sounding slightly defensive.

"Yes, usually I do want a fight, but I'm not here to fight today. I'm only here to observe. Oh-" Amaimon got a spare lollipop from his pocket and plopped it into his mouth. "-I'm also the one who summoned that demon earlier today. You really can't fight without your sword huh?" Amaimon said. There was obvious mockery in his voice, but he held his typical expressionless face. It ticked Rin off. Who does this guy think he is, molesting him then acting like that never happened?! _Then _telling him that he was the cause of his friends injuries?!

Rin looked up to him in obvious anger. "YOU were the one who summoned that thing?! And just to test me or something?!" He shouted.

Amaimon nodded. "I'm stronger than I look, you should know that. So, the only way to know how you fight against high level demons is to have you fight a high level demon. Simple." He answered.

"That's not the way to go though! You injured my friends that way!" Rin argued.

"Friends? What friends? You're a demon, demon's don't make friends. Much less make friends with humans." Amaimon said blankly.

"Don't you EVER say that again you broccoli headed bastard! Just because you can't make friends doesn't mean it applies to every demon!"

Amaimon was slowly losing his patience. He wasn't here to talk about something as stupid as friendship.

He leaned down towards Rin. "Look here Rin, I'm not here to talk about your 'friendship', or whatever. I still don't know why the family is fussing over something as pitiful as you. I hate being ranked 7th strongest, so the way to get my rank up is to defeat you. I will defeat you, send you to Gehenna, then show you to Satan himself so I can get my rank higher." He explained.

"Rank? If you're 7th strongest, I don't want to know who 2nd strongest is." Rin commented.

Amaimon narrowed his eyes. "2nd strongest, huh? You'd be surprised. You are ranked higher than any demon king, but not as powerful as Satan. All because you're Satan's offspring. All of Gehenna thinks you're this mighty being, but all you are is a disgrace to demons. It's my job to show Gehenna that you are not as strong as they think you are." He said.

"Wait a second, are you calling me weak? And how will you send me to Gehenna?" Rin asked, irritation laced in his voice.

Amaimon sighed. "You'll find out. Anyways, keep your guard up. Just a reminder." Amaimon said emotionlessly before jumping out of the window.

"Just a minute... Did you call me pitiful?!" Rin screamed after Amaimon left.

* * *

Here's another chapter! :3

For anyone out there who was confused on how Amaimon could even summon a demon, much less one that doesn't even relate to Earth, or if any other facts are a bit off. Here's the answer to your question:

Fanfiction :3

Anyways, review?

~Jay

P.S.- I'll be trying to add cute little AmaimonXRin scenes here and there, ok? :)


End file.
